Beauty Queen
by Coffee Kitty Hazel Holmes
Summary: Does Piper want to be a daughter of Aphrodite? Apparently not...what happened to Piper after she became beauty queen? Let's find out...One shot, read please, and PLEASE REVIEW!


Beauty Queen

Piper McLean/Leo Valdez/Annabeth Chase

Friendship/humor

Does Piper want to be a daughter of Aphrodite? Apparently not...what happened to Piper after she became beauty queen? Let's find out...**One shot, read please, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

No, not Aphrodite, come on... I hate her, Piper Mclean thought. She looked up; a little pink dove shape was floating over her head.

One second later her old jeans and ski jacket turned into a long ankle length white dress; gold bracelets wrapped around her upper arms, glass high-heels replaced her nice cozy sneakers, make-up highlighted the features of her face, and her hair became wavy, long and blunt cut instead of choppy and straight.

Piper looked down at herself, and then looked around. Annabeth had a look on her face like 'Oh I am so sorry', Leo was chuckling a bit, Jason was laughing...

Piper gave him the look of death. He stopped.

Drew had a shocked look on her face, and everyone else was pretty much just chuckling.

Piper walked up to Annabeth and grabbed her hand, then walked up to Leo, grabbed his hand, then dragged them to the girl's bathroom.

"Ah...Piper, you do realize that this is the girl's bathroom room? I'm not a girl..."

"Duh, but could you at least help me Valdez?" snapped Piper.

"Sure, with what?" asked Leo.

"Are you insane? With all this stupid stuff I'm wearing" said Piper.

"Okay...?" said Leo.

"Annabeth, do you have any scissors?" asked Piper.

"Actually, I do" said Annabeth, digging in her backpack.

She passed them to Piper. Piper went crazy trying to cut her hair. But, as soon as she chopped it off, it would just grow back. Leo wiped make-up off while Annabeth tried to find clothes in her bag.

"Piper," said Leo. "Your make-up isn't coming off."

Piper shot an angry look at him.

"Then make it come off" she growled.

"Okay" Leo said shakily.

"I found some clothes" said Annabeth. She pulled out a pair of camouflage capris, and a bright orange sweater.

"Thank you" said Piper as she began to take off the dress.

"Wow, Piper, I'm still in the room" said Leo.

"Oh, sorry! I'll change in the stall" said Piper.

"Actually, that's okay..."

Piper gave Leo the death glare.

"Okay, stall's perfect! Its just peachy, and I could turn around..." said Leo.

Piper walked into a stall...

"Oh, for heaven's sakes!" she yelled.

"What wrong?" asked Annabeth.

"My boobs are twice as big as before" screamed Piper.

"Can I leave now?!" asked Leo.

"Yeah, you'd better go - quick" said Annabeth.

"Thank you" said Leo as he scrambled out of the girl's bathroom.

"Annabeth?" said Piper.

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"The sweater doesn't fit" said Piper unsteadily.

"Oh...um" said Annabeth. "I'll go find something else."

Annabeth left the bathroom.

Piper walked out, ripped up the dress and threw it everywhere. Hearing rustling behind her, Piper turned in time to see the pieces of the dress shimmer, then reappear on her body, looking as lovely as they did before.

"No" she cried.

Piper looked in the mirror. She took off the rings, put them in her bag, and tried to wash her face again.

She looked through her bag and found a hair elastic. She put her hair in a pony tail.

Luckily, it didn't fall out.

She took off the high-heels and threw them against the wall.

They shattered.

Piper laughed. With a triumphant cry, she jumped up and down, doing a victory dance. The heels rematerialized on her feet. Piper yelped.

"Why?!" she asked.

Annabeth returned. Luckily, Piper's pants hadn't disappeared.

Annabeth gave Piper a camp T-shirt that thankfully covered her over-sized boobs. Annabeth also gave her a belt for the shirt.

Piper almost looked unbeautified except for her make-up. But Piper couldn't do anything about that – she knew when to compromise.

As Piper and Annabeth walked down to the campfire, everyone laughed at poor Piper.

"Guys, stop" said Leo, jumping up with a protective look on his face. "It isn't her fault - you are all acting like jerks – weird things happen to all of us when we get claimed."

Everyone looked at Leo. Leo turned red, and looked down, tinkering with some microchips that he had in his back pocket.

Piper mouthed the word 'thanks' to Leo. He mouthed 'no prob,' and gave her a big grin.

Piper walked to Leo and gave him a hug.

He was shocked at first, but then hugged her back.

Piper smiled at him.

As Piper sat down with Annabeth and Jason, she started fighting with Drew about who would go on the quest.

The end!

AN. Hello, I wrote this because I had a dream about it, and I was bored. I hope you liked it! Please review or read other stories of mine, and feel free to review any of my stories. But I do not take flames!

Coffee out


End file.
